The NFC Project
by hcsp1
Summary: College AU one-shot. After Hiccup shows his roommate, Jack Frost, his latest school project, Jack finds an original use for it. Contains a bit of ROTBTFD. Rated T for minor language


**Hello everyone! **

**So, I was at a friend's house a few days ago and for some reason we started talking about this NFC thing and he pretty much told me what you are going to read about in this story is possible. After he explained to me how and stuff, I could only think "This could make a good college story with some tweaking and adjusting" and seeing how I wanted to do a ROTBTFD college fic at some point, I decided to give this a go by mixing the 2 ideas.**

**One important note, I have never attempted(Nor will I ever attempt) what is done in this story. I have no idea how this works, I'm not sure about the actual science behind this thing, all I know is that I was told that it's possible. This has no intention to be taken as a guide on the subject and if it is possible, I'm not saying this is how it works. For all you know, this is all fiction.**

**Now that this is out of the way, enjoy, leave a review if you have something to say and I of course don't own anything!**

It was an ordinary night at "Walt's Dream University". The large white moon shun over the large campus area, accompanying the yellow color coming from the street lights which were located around the university. Most students of said college were probably in their dorms; sleeping, chatting with their roommates or either studying and doing whatever schoolwork they had. Some students however, were using the after classes time to head out for some out of campus activities. The later was what a group of 3 friends were doing with their free time that same night.

One of them, the one most people would recognize around the school grounds, probably due to his white hair and his reputation for pranking everyone using everything and somehow walk away clean with no consequences. Some loved him because of his out-going personality, while some couldn't stand him for the same reason. Doesn't matter what side someone will consider him/herself being on, one thing was for sure; Jack Frost was known all around "Walt's Dream University".

Jack and a few of his friends were hanging out in some club which was located near the college. Jack found it back when he first started studying there 2 years ago, once he looked for a place to chill from all of his meteorology classes and home-work, and he was found of the club ever since he set foot in it for the first time. Soon enough, he became a regular there; making friends with the staff and introducing friends to the pub.

His stay at the place that night was no different than the other times he was there; he even wore his traditional blue hoody and brown pants, which he considered "The Club" clothes. He spoke with the bartenders like usual, had a few drinks, danced around a little and mostly hung around with his 2 best friends. One of them was a well-built brunet with a little goatee on his chin who wore a white shirt with a blue jacket, and the other was a muscular blonde with a messy hair who wore a blue shirt with black overalls.

The brunet's name was Eugene, and he and Jack met in the middle of their first year on campus. Word has spread that this Eugene was a womanizer, making every girl fall for him by simply walking near her; and whenever that didn't work, he always had what he called "The Smolder". A face that, for some reason, made every female student witnessing it reacts with glee. Jack had marked him as a prank target once during lunch for no particular reason, just to have some fun. Usually, people will hate Jack for a life-time if he ever made a tray of cafeteria food slam into their faces and spilled some lemonade on their heads "for good measure", but this Eugene was different. Usually, people won't try to prank Jack back; Eugene however snuck into his dorm through the window and stole something very precious to the teen with white hair, a snowflake bracelet given to him by his little sister. Once Jack found out and caught Eugene for it, they called themselves even and surprisingly enough became friends right after that.

The blonde, named Kristoff was a simpler story. They met during meteorology class, which they were both in for the same reason, it turned out. Both liked the winter a lot, Kristoff being especially fond of ice. As classes went on, they started to talk more not only about the weather, but on other things as well, which eventually led them to become best friends.

The trio of friends left the club at around 12 AM, as they felt it was late enough because they had classes the next day. They got inside Kristoff's car, as he was the driver for the night and headed back to campus, all ready for a good sleep. All 3 of them stayed in the same dormitory, but while Eugene and Kristoff were roommates, Jack slept in a different room with someone else. The friends bid each other good night once they reached the dormitory and went to their rooms.

Jack's room was on the 2nd floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened up, he found his dorm quickly, as it was located just at the beginning of the hall. Just as he fished his keys out of his pocket, he suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from beyond the door.

"Woo-Ho!" The voice said, startling Jack a bit. "It's working!" It said again. Jack shook his head with a small smile. He knew who that was and what he was celebrating… kind of.

Jack unlocked the door to see his roommate, a somewhat scrawny guy with messy brown hair which was also a bit braided who also wore a black T-shirt with the word "Vikings" written on it in red, spinning on his office chair in his corner of the room while lifting his arms up in a victory pose.

This was Hiccup, Jack's roommate and good friend. He was an engineering and technology major. Jack has always seen him as a socially awkward guy with a problem in fitting in, but he still thought of him as a good friend and both of them certainly have a good connection. They lost count on how many times they stayed awake late into the night, just talking and laughing about random stuff. Both however, couldn't be any more different; but maybe that's why they are such good friends.

"What's up, Hiccup? Finally got a date?" Jack teased his roommate while giggling at the situation he walked into.

"Oh, shut up. I actually dated 2 girls this semester! You are still chasing this Elsa chick who you never talked to, despite being in the same class as you!" Hiccup countered, and he was right. While Jack was trying to get this blonde girl to notice him, let alone go out with him, Hiccup had already dated 2 girls. One of them was a childhood friend who he met again only this year after a long time of not seeing her. They survived for a few months before realizing they are better off as friends, while the other one lasted for a month before breaking up with him for the same reason.

"That was a low blow." Jack signed, kind of sad to admit it was true. "So, what were you so happy about?" He then asked.

Hiccup's smile came back to his face. "I finished my semester project for both my engineering and technology class!" He said happily. "I can now have a complete week off until winter break with this out of the way."

"Wait. Engineering AND technology?" Jack asked. "Aren't those 2 classes thought by a different teacher?"

"Yeah, but I had this project idea that could kind of relate to both, so I asked the teachers about this and they said I can do this one project for both classes." He finished his explanation.

Jack nodded his head, showing how impressed he was. "So, what is this project exactly?" He asked while changing his cloths to something he could sleep in.

"Do you know that thing that credit cards work on?" Hiccup asked Jack, who made a face that said he realized what he talking about, but not where he is going with it. "Well, it's called an NFC chip. So, I thought on the idea of using my phone as an NFC activator instead of the card."

"So, you basically turned your phone into a credit card?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, my good friend, that would have been easy. I was going for something that will make this challenging." Hiccup answered with a shake of his finger. "You see, I was thinking that if I will make my phone a NFC scanner, I could use it for anything I want, as long as I have the chip. For example," Hiccup showed his dorm and motorcycle keys. "I could use my key to open the door to our dorm, or I could just do this."

Hiccup got up from his seat and walked towards the door with his phone. Once his mobile made contact with the door lock, the door that Jack locked once he got in was now unlocked. Hiccup opened it, walked out, came back in, closed the door again and put his phone in front of the lock again. Once he tried opening it, the door was locked.

Jack's eyes went wide with amazement. "Holy shit, dude! That's actually kind of cool!" He said. Usually he wasn't interested with the stuff his roommate did as school work, but this truly impressed him.

"Why, thank you." Hiccup bowed his head in a joking manner, as he headed back to his seat.

"So, I get the engineering part, kind of, what does this have to do with technology?" Jack asked.

"Ah! Here is the hard part." Hiccup started. "I had to develop an app that will identify the NFC chip. Ever wondered why I didn't join you guys for hang outs latly? I was developing an app capable of detecting the NFC chip I got on EBay." He explained.

"They sell stuff like this on EBay?" Jack asked.

"People could sell government secrets on EBay if they found some… and if they wanted to go to jail for whatever reason." Hiccup replied; his answer caused Jack to laugh. "So, anyway, I planted the chip around my keys" He showed Jack where the tiny chip was located. "And I started developing the app." Hiccup showed his friend the app picture on his Samsung Galaxy, as well as the folder he had containing all the notes. "Then, when I put the phone and keys together like this, the app recognizes the keys and now I can unlock the door with my phone.

"So, if I have this app you created, I could do this as well?" Jack asked curious.

"If you had that app and the chip, which you don't have because it's not on any app store as of now, and probably won't ever be, than no, you can't." Hiccup answered simply. A smile appeared on Jack's face on the thought of heaving both. "I knew you were going to think of some way to prank people with this idea." Hiccup commented.

"This can lead to some very glorious reactions." Jack replied.

"Well, create this thing on your own because I," He slammed his laptop shut before continuing the speech. "am not letting you use my project for your fun time." Hiccup told him.

"Wasn't expecting you to, dude. I'm just fantasizing." Jack told him, raising his hands in defense.

Hiccup's scold turned into a tiny smile and he nodded at his mischievous roommate. "So, now that that's clear, I'm off to bed. It's a big day tomorrow." He said as he got into his bed, hiding his phone and keys under his pillow, so Jack couldn't access them.

"Same here, I'm beat." Jack quickly turned off the light before he got into bed as well. Darkness and silence filled the room as both teens were now asleep.

The next day

It was now lunch time, and Jack has gotten out of his last class of the day towards the cafeteria, Kristoff following him, Eugene didn't them that day as he was busy with something. They both got their trays of food and headed to their usual lunch table, while discussing the assignment that was given to them for winter break. At first, both were annoyed by the fact that they won't be able to relax during said vacation, but then they realized they could just do it before winter break starts and have fun during the rest of it.

As they got their plans together and started to dig in, Hiccup came over to the table and set down. "What's up, weathermen?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, someone is looking happy." Kristoff commented.

"Oh, you know. Developed an app, changed how humans will work as my teachers said, got my semester project done with an A+ and I have a week of no school work and then winter break." Hiccup summed up his day. "So yeah, I guess you can say I'm happy." He eventually said, causing his lunch partners to chuckle.

Shortly after, the guys noticed 4 girls coming into the cafeteria and taking a seat. Thus 4 girls were Eugene's brunet girlfriend, Hiccup's latest ex-girlfriend and the same Elsa that Jack had a crush on, along with her sister. For some reason, despite being in the same class as him, she never seemed to notice him or even show signs of knowing who he is. And he was sure that everyone in the school knew who he was, seeing how much of a reputation he had. The fact that she didn't seem to even know of his existence kind of lowered his desire to ask her out; something that will get his friends to mock him.

"Receive as Elsa has made it to the cafeteria." Hiccup said with a hand covering his mouth, as if to imitate a communicator.

"Forecasting, Jack start staring at her throughout the rest of lunch." Kristoff added in a similar manner, causing both him and Hiccup to laugh while Jack glared at them.

"Will you 2 shut up?" He asked both of them.

"Will you just grow a pair and ask her out already?" Kristoff asked back, causing Jack to pale.

"But… she doesn't know I exist. How can I…"

Before he could finish, Hiccup cut him off. "Dude, just a reminder, I dated her friend there" He pointed to a red-head with curly hair that sat next to Elsa. "For like a month, and even now we are good friends. She told me that Elsa IS aware of you and even thinks you look cute; so stop worrying about your reputation and ask her!" Hiccup told him. If there wouldn't have been so many people there, Jack and Kristoff could have sworn he would shout it.

Jack could have sworn his heart stopped when he heard Hiccup say that Elsa thought he was cute. He smiled at the thought for a few seconds before realizing something. "You knew this all this time and you didn't tell me?!" He screamed at his roommate, but not loud enough to grab any attention.

"I figured you will ask her anyway so, didn't seem relevant." Hiccup replied simply.

Jack shook his head, as if he didn't believe what he just heard. "I'll get you for this." He said to Hiccup as he got up from his seat, threw away his tray and headed out of the cafeteria.

Both looked at him with shocked looks. "That really did a number on him." Kristoff pointed out.

"Let's see if it will also motivate him." Hiccup replied.

Later that day

Jack was back in his dorm, in his bed, working on his meteorology assignment on his laptop which was positioned on his lap. After an hour or so of working, while listening to some music from his phone because music helps him to focus (According to him), Jack felt like he made a decent enough progress. He already had 6 pages done, which was most of the work, so he saved the document and closed it for the day. He could easily finish this tomorrow after classes are over.

After he closed his laptop, Jack started to think about what Hiccup said earlier during lunch. Did Elsa really think he was cute? That's a good start, and also a huge confidence builder. He suddenly felt bad for snapping at Hiccup for telling him this. Then again, he knew about this for so long he could have said something.

For a few minutes, he thought about how to ask Elsa out before an idea popped into his head. It was a long shot, and it required him to do something that was probably illegal, but he managed to finalize a plan in his mind.

As he put the finishing touches for his epic proposal, while also watching some YouTube videos, Hiccup walked into the room. Jack paused the video he was watching and took his head phones off. "Hey man, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was just so frustrating that I was closer than I thought and I didn't know. But you had done nothing wrong, so I apologize."

"Yeah, I apologize too." Hiccup replied as he closed the door and headed for his bed. "I should have told you when I first heard about it." He admitted he should have told Jack about this revelation earlier.

After they talked a bit more about the subject, Jack suggested hooking up the PlayStation 3 console that Hiccup brought for a few rounds of the game "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale", a game that they spent many nights on, either by themselves or with more friends. Hiccup gladly accepted as he plugged his phone into its charger and put his keys near it on his table. He then got the console out of his closet and hooked it to the shared TV.

They started the game up, enjoying the opening cut scene that they liked so much and headed for the "Versus" option in the menu. They played for a few matches, randomizing the characters for every match, until they were both tied. For the last match, both agreed to use their favorite characters to play with.

Jack chose the character known as "Sly Cooper", because despite knowing nothing about the games the character originated from, he liked his fast attacks and combos and the shape of the cane this Sly was holding. It looked cool to him.

Hiccup chose a long-time favorite of him, Ratchet. Outside of the fact that he was a mechanic, whom Hiccup identified with a lot, he had a soft spot for this character because it was created by "Insomniac Games", who created his favorite video game character, "Spyro The Dragon. Hiccup was always known because of how fascinated he was with the mythological creature as a child, and have a game mascot based on it was a dream for him.

After an intense battle which was filled with laughs at stupid mistakes, frustration whenever a kill didn't go as planned and talks back and forth between the 2 players, Hiccup emerged as the victor.

"Yeah!" He screamed happily, making a punching motion in the air.

"That was a great fight, I have to say." Jack said.

"Agreed. I had no idea who was going to win until it ended." Hiccup replied as a yawn escaped his mouth. "I think I'm calling this a day. Good night." He told the white haired boy who nodded at him and got up to turn off the console as Hiccup crashed into his bed.

Little did Hiccup know that that's what Jack planned for him to do. After a few minutes passed and the brunet was fast asleep, Jack unplugged his phone form the charger, switched the protectors of his phone with Hiccup's phone as they had the same model, and took the NFC chip that was attached to Hiccup's keys.

After the switching was done, Jack retired to sleep as well. Step 1 of his plan went well, now he hoped that the rest will go as smoothly.

The next morning

Jack was up early that morning. He knew Hiccup will sleep in late, as he had no lessons now that he finished his project, and he wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible before his roommate will be on the fact that he switched his phone.

Jack put on a casual blue shirt and pants, grabbed Hiccup's phone which had the NFC app turned on, along with the chip; and headed out of the room. If his learning of Elsa was as good as he thought, then she always arrives to the class 20 minutes before the lesson actually starts; probably to organize all of her notes and refresh her knowledge on what was being thought. _"Cute." _He said to himself on the thought as he headed towards the meteorology class.

He arrived 25 minutes before the lesson started. No one was there yet, obviously, so Jack just waited by the door. 5 minutes later, like a clock, he noticed Elsa parting ways with her red-headed friend who Hiccup dated once. Jack took a deep breath, Hiccup's phone in his hand with the app open as he started walking towards the platinum blonde he had a crush on for so long.

He pretended to be playing on the phone as he was walking towards her, so that it wouldn't be suspicious when he bumped into her and made her drop her purse, spilling its contents as a result of it sliding off of her shoulder. Once her purse made contact with the floor, Jack noticed Elsa's keys dropping from it. He quickly jumped in to grab them while saying his apologies to Elsa. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Here, let me help."

As he helped Elsa pick up her stuff, Jack managed to quickly tie the tiny chip to her keys and scan them with Hiccup's phone. Once a quick "Ding" sound was heard, Jack shoved the phone into his pocket and handed Elsa her keys. _"Thank God she didn't notice anything." _He thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry again." He told her as they finished picking up Elsa's stuff.

"It's okay, just watch out where you are going next time." She said to him with a small smile. "And, thanks for helping me gather my stuff, Jack." She added with a small blush.

Jack's cheeks were also a bit pink when she referred to him by his name. Hiccup was right apparently, she did know who he was. "You are very welcome." He gave her a quick smile before he simply said "See you in class." And he disappeared from where he was. He did manage to see Elsa's tiny nod before leaving her to walk towards class.

Once he was out of Elsa's sight, he checked the phone to see it was now synchronized with Elsa's keys. Phase 2 of his plan to ask her out was done, now it was time to wait for the time phase 3 was set to begin.

After the class ended, Jack quickly got up from his seat and hurried out towards the college's parking lot. On the way there, he encountered Eugene. "Hey man. What's the rush?" He asked the panting Jack.

"I'm going to ask Elsa out." He said through heavy breathing.

"Well, it's about time man!" His friend congratulated him. "I thought you will neve…"

Eugene was cut when Jack grabbed him by the shirt. "Dude, complement me later. Right now, I need to get to Elsa's car and fast! Your girlfriend is her friend; you know what her car looks like?" He asked him quickly with barley any breathing between each word.

"Why do you need…?"

"I will explain later!" Jack snapped at him. "What does her car look like?" He asked again.

"It's a light blue Toyota. Now can you please let me go?" Eugene asked kind of scared by his friend's mood.

"Thanks." Jack quickly said before he let Eugene go and hurried towards the parking lot.

As Eugene stared after his white haired friend, Kristoff showed up. "Hey, have you seen Jack? He ran from class like a yeti was coming to get him."

Eugene turned to face Kristoff. He nodded his head in reply to the blonde's question as he said. "Just so you'd know; that was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced with this guy. And that's saying a lot."

Kristoff laughed at what Eugene said. It sure meant something if what he just missed was as wired as his bearded friend said it was.

Jack made it to the parking lot and was surprised to see the said light blue Toyota after only a few seconds of looking. He arrived near the driver's door, which had the key lock, and put Hiccup's phone close to it with the app working.

It took a few seconds, which to Jack seemed like forever because of his stress and worry that this can end up not working, but eventually the car door was unlocked. "Yes!" Jack threw his arms in the air with glee before he got inside the car. He closed the door, locked the vehicle and somehow managed to bring himself to the back seat. He spied for about 10 minutes before he saw Elsa arriving at the parking lot with a girl that wore a lot of pink, who he recognized as Eugene's girlfriend.

The 2 girls parted ways eventually as Elsa made her way towards her car. Jack quickly ducked so that she couldn't see him through the window. As the platinum blonde got inside her car she closed the door, turned the key in its hole to bring the car to life and activated the air conditioner.

Once she was about to start driving, a voice in the back seat made her heart skip a beat or two. "Hey, Elsa." It said and she quickly turned around in panic.

"Jack?!" She asked the teen that was now sitting in her car without her even knowing. "What are you doing here and how did you get in here?!" She asked, still a bit frightened by the jump scare.

"The window was open, so I slipped through." He lied. He couldn't tell her about Hiccup's invention because then she will be even madder with him, and he didn't want that.

Elsa let out a sign at what he said. "I knew I shouldn't have let Anna drive my car. She always leave the windows open. At least now I have a case of breaking in to rightfully scold her, so thanks for that." She told Jack.

"You're welcome." He said with a tiny smile before he got to the point. "Anyway, as to why I'm here, I… well… I kind of like you and I would want to take you out." He managed to say it in a calmer way than he thought he could pull off.

Elsa's cheeks turned red at what she had just heard. She did fell something for Jack, as he was usually funny during classes and she thought he looked good. So, to have him hide in her car in order to ask her out was very flattering, if a bit crazy.

She managed to calm her blush and asked him "And you needed to break into my car for that?"

"I wanted to have a bit of fun with you on the way." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, you managed in making me have a heart attack." She replied to his answer. She could hear him let out an uneasy giggle that kind of made her smile for a bit. "But, I can't ignore the fact that this was a very original proposal, so I will gladly go out with you." She said with a big smile.

"Really?!" Jack was shocked that this worked and was overcome by happiness once she nodded at him with the same smile. "Okay, so… uh… I heard there is a great ice rink just a few blocks away from the university. Do you like Ice skating?" He asked.

"I love Ice skating." was the answer.

"Awesome, so I'll text you the details as to when I'll come pick you up." Jack told her.

"Alright, sounds great. Thank you, Jack." She still beamed at him and he barely managed a nod before he got out of the car. Once he got out, he saw Elsa waving good-bye at him through the window as she got out of the parking lot and headed to whatever business she had to do.

Even though he felt like he nailed the situation, Jack decided that he will surprise her one more time. He headed to a flower shop that was located just outside of campus and bought a few flowers for her. He used Hiccup's phone one more time to open Elsa's dorm room door, and place the flowers on her bad with a note about their set date the next day.

Once Elsa returned to her dorm with Merida, her roommate, she noticed the flowers and the note saying that Jack will come pick her up at 8 in the evening the next day. She couldn't take the smile off her face, they weren't even officially dating and he was already making her feel like a queen or something.

"Turns aut he really likes ye." Merida told her once she saw the flowers and after Elsa told her about the way he asked her out.

"Looks like it." Elsa replied, still smiling and eagerly looking forward to tomorrow.

Jack headed back to his room after he dropped off the flowers, happiness consuming him after his success in asking Elsa out. He could only imagine how amazing tomorrow is going to be when he opened the door for his room. His smile disappeared however when he saw Hiccup glaring at him from his bed.

"Well, hello Frosty." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You found out, didn't you?" Jack asked, already knowing what Hiccup is going to say.

"If by found out you mean seeing your screen lock picture when I opened "my" phone this morning then, yeah." Hiccup replied while showing Jack his phone.

"I can't believe I forgot to change our screen lock pictures!" Jack exclaimed as he and Hiccup switched phones back. "How didn't I notice it once I opened the app?" He asked out load which got Hiccup to look at him.

"You used my app?!" Hiccup asked, shock and anger in his voice. "What about the NFC chip? You took it too?"

Jack quickly brought Hiccup the chip that he removed from Elsa's keys as soon as the scan was complete. "There, see? No harm done." Jack told Hiccup, who relaxed a bit once he saw everything was fine.

He quickly re-scanned his keys so that the phone could replace those again before he turned to face Jack, who was sitting on his bad and on the verge of starting to work on his assignment again. "So, what were you trying to do with my project?" Hiccup asked Jack, genuinely curios.

Jack's smile returned to his face at that question. "Let's just say that I've got a date with Elsa tomorrow." He said, causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow.

"So you basically used my project in both technology and engineering in order to get laid." Hiccup summed up the situation; a tiny blush appeared on Jack's face because it was pretty much the case, and it did sound slightly ridiculous. "Jack Frost, you are not real, and it has no relation to the fact that you share the same name as a fictional character from the 19th century." Hiccup said with mixed emotions of anger, disbelief and laughter.

Jack laughed at Hiccup's remark before he put his head phones on as he wanted to begin working on his assignment.

Hiccup laid on his bad, hands over his face and a loud sign escaping his mouth. "How come I got this guy to be my roommate? And how come I find him stealing my stuff to ask a girl out funny? He could have asked me for permission!" He told himself.

It turned out; Jack was able to hear what Hiccup had to say as he didn't put any music yet. "Be honest, you wouldn't have let me use it if I asked."

Hiccup looked at him for a few seconds before realizing something. "You're right."

THE END

**So glad I menaged to get this idea out because it was sitting in my head for about a full night! I could barely sleep until I actually wrote this!**

**This is completly not related to anything, but might as well put a note on it. For those who have never heard of "Sly Cooper", his cane looks a bit like Jack's staff from the movie(They are both shaped like a hook). Since no one will ever refrence this(I think...), I took the chance I had to do so and I'm now a happy fan.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you have something to say, either good or bad, I accept everything! **


End file.
